Sakura's Heart
by Jezzyboo
Summary: What will happen when Sakura's world which was already falling apart, goes to the worse...?
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Surprise

**Chapter Uno**

Sakura's mind was clouded with everything that seemed to be going off at once in her life. Long ago, she was barely five years old when it happened, but her mother and father were killed. No one found out the reason, or how they were killed, but they were. Which brought Sakura to live with her aunt, her aunt was a very lively woman, who owned a condo… not for long though. They were losing business and that means… no money. So, this morning, Sakura walked down the stairs that was in the condo, and yawned, stretching her arms up, as high as she could reach, touching her fingertips to the ceiling and grinning to herself.

She finally made it down, and her eyes glanced from one place to the other, looking for her aunt, until finally she spoke in her soft, yet sometimes annoying voice. "Tsunade?" Even though Tsunade had told Sakura a bunch of times that she wanted her to call her mother, she never did. She didn't think it was right, that was like... cheating on her parents, right? A sigh blew from her lips, and she strained to her anything, anything at all to show her where her aunt was. And finally she heard it, that faint whisper of her aunt, in her room talking on the phone, but for what reason? What was going on that Sakura didn't know about? She sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, arching her eyebrow and waiting for Tsunade to come out.

It wasn't long before Tsunade finally came out, and looked at Sakura; her eyebrows slowly raised and she took in a deep breath. "Did you hear any of that?" Her question didn't shock Sakura, she was known for snooping around and listening to things that she really shouldn't be listening to, so for a response, Sakura dropped her eyes and shook her head; allowing a slight ashamed look to come upon her face. Tsunade nodded her head, she also for some reason looked ashamed, and Sakura crossed her legs at her knee caps, and tilted her head. "What's going on?" Tsunade took a deep breath, and looked away a bit, probably to hide her eyes she did that when she did something that she knew Sakura would be very upset about.

"I… I sold the condo…" those words ringed inside of Sakura's head until she met him. She had looked at her aunt and took in a deep breath, when she advanced on her, Sakura held up her hand and shook her head, very slowly, as if to tell her not now. She stood up, and spoke under her breath, "We all know I get kinda… wild when I am mad, I'm going to go to my meadow and calm down." Tsunade nodded and whispered under her breath. "I had to…" Sakura nodded and left the condo, moving towards her meadow area that she claimed a week or so after her parents' deaths. Which of course, brings her to current time, lying in the green grassy area, her eyes were closed, and the bright sun shined down upon her, as if it were lighting her up for anyone to see.

Thinking about her newly sold home, and her competition with Karin all the time really was getting to her head, she hated Karin, but also, if she were gone, who would make Sakura the good guy in the story? As soon as Sakura was getting used to the feeling of the bright sun, lighting her up, she felt a sort of cooling sensation… and just as she was about to open her eyes, she heard a husky voice. "What are you doing?" What was she doing? Did it matter? She then opened her eyes and was staring into eyes that were so dark... they looked black. That didn't surprise Sakura though, she kept silent and nodded her head, slowly sitting up, and turning her body so she could look at the figure, whom now looked like a boy, about her age.

"I was thinking... what are you doing here? This is private property..." The boy arched his eyes brows, and she understood, this was the type of guy who thought he could do anything just because he was even remotely good looking. Well, she wasn't going to have that, placing her hands into her lap, she looked at him again. "What's your name?" He leaned back, letting the light shine on his face, and gave her a excellent look at his features, which she liked. "Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha." He flashed her a smile, but she returned it with a curt nod, and stand up slowly. "Ahh, I am Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Sasuke gave a nod, and lifted his hand to gesture to where they were, "So this is yours?" He smiled, and Sakura sighed a bit; "Well, not really, but I claimed it when I was five years old..." The something was said, that angered Sakura, but it also shocked her.

"You know... You should bring your bangs down, to cover your forehead, it's kind of big..." Sakura's eyebrows shot up, and she shook her head, unbelieving that he had actually told her that her forehead was big. "My... what did you just say?" Sasuke tilted his head back and barked out a laugh. "Are you seriously going to make me repeat what I said?" After a few seconds of silence, he then realized that she was going to, he grunted and nodded his head. "I said, your forehead is kind of big, you should cover it-" He got distracted from what he was saying when he noticed the anger that sparked inside of Sakura's eyes, and finally he tilted his head, "Did I... say something to upset you?" This time it was Sakura who barked out a laugh. "Upset me?!" That was it! She growled lowly and then balled her hands up into fists, releasing them, only to pounce onto Sasuke so he fell on his back, glaring up at her.

"Are you crazy?!" Narrowing her eyes, Sakura grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled them up, above his head. "Crazy? No, just a bit peeved at what you said to me, have you not ever learned how to talk to a girl." Silence drew upon them and finally she sighed, and released his wrist, watching his body grow lax. "I may have a big forehead, but your hair... Likes like the rear end of a duck." That seemed to strike something and finally he lifted his hands and grabbed her hips, pushing her off of him, and growled softly. "You know what? I'm going home!" Sakura laughed. "Finally!" But when he got up and started to head to her condo, confusion was brought over Sakura, and she shook her head. "Where are you going? That's my aunt's condo!" Sasuke looked back at her, a grin plastered across his face. "Not anymore..."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, getting up and walking over towards him, stopping right in front of him. "What was that supposed to mean?" Sasuke sighed, and threw his hands up into the air. "Do I have to explain everything to you, Pinky?! My dad bought the condo!" Once he said that, Sakura's face paled. Sasuke looked at her seeing the paling he narrowed his eyes. Oh god, is she going to...? To answer his unspoken question, Sakura's body went lax and and started to fall forward. Instinctively Sasuke put his hands out in front of him, catching her. "Great... Just great!" He picked Sakura up, one of his arms on her lower back, the other cradling her from behind her knees. He walked back to the condo, and looked to Tsunade who was about to yell a million questions at him.

"Not now, Tsu. Can you just tell me where her bedroom is?" Looking at him, she pointed up the stairs and he nodded. This condo was special there were names on all the doors, and the last door on the left of the second floor, said _Sakura Haruno_. He opened the door, and set her on the bed. He then left the room, and closed the door behind him, walking down the stairs to face Tsu. "What happened to her, Sasuke?" The boy shrugged, but then whispered. "Fainted after she found out my dad bought the condo from you." That received a soft sigh from Tsu, "Oh dear, oh dear! She was already upset..." Her voice trailed off as she left the room, leaving Sasuke to rummage through the cupboards for a glass to get water.


	2. Chapter 2: Kindness?

**Chapter 2:**

****Sasuke sighed and kept sitting at his place, he sat at after getting his water. He sipped a bit here and there and then finally, Tsunade came out again and she looked at Sasuke, her eyes were fathomless. She walked up and pulled a chair by his and sat down, her face looked haunted and that made Sasuke want to help somehow but all he could manage was to whisper; "Something wrong?" Which received a smile from Tsu, she shook her head, and placed her hands in her lap. "No, Sasuke. I just wanted to thank you and your family, for buying my condo, it eans a lot to me, and also to let e and my niece live here... thank you for too..." She looked down and Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking his head. "My father would never kick a woman in need out of her house, no matter what... I'm sure no real gentleman could do that." Tsunade smiled gently.

After a while, they started talking about just about anything really until Tsunade brought up school; "You're going to school right?" Sasuke grunted and nodded his head. "Well, since you'll be new... I'm sure Sakura will show you around and introduce you to her friends..." Sasuke wasn't too confident in that... he had made fun of Sakura, maybe she wanted to try and kick his butt in a fight, he didn't know... "I'm not so sure about that..." Before he could finish, Tsunade stood up, and looked towards the stairs; "She should be waking up here soon... Then we can ask her if she will, yes?"

_Sakura was running, but from what? She looked behind her and saw nothing... She saw darkness and there was nothing good about it. Her lips quirked a bit, until she heard her father's voice; "Sakura..." She stopped running, and looked at her father, tears welling up in her eyes, and then they slipped down her cheeks, causing Sakura to hiccup a little. She couldn't believe her father was by her, and then another voice, this one more feminine. "Sakura, baby..." It was her mother, the tears began to roll down her cheeks in a warm stream, but before anything else could happen, there was a whipping sound, and before her eyes, her parents fell to the floor, blood leaking from their bodies. She screamed and screamed and screamed... But nothing would come to her rescue, to save them! "HELP ME! SOMEONE THEY ARE DYING!" There was a sound of evil laughter..._

__And then Sakura jerked straight up in her bed, her breathing was haggard, and she felt her body quivering from the effect of the dream. Her heart was pounding hard, and her eyes were closed tightly. She didn't know why she had the dream but she wanted to forget about it entirely. Tears streamed down her face, and she gathered her legs up to lean against them. she held onto her legs tightly until her body seemed to decide to calm down. The tears stopped coming and her body stopped quivering, she took a deep breath, and then released her legs, sliding them over the edge of the bed she was placed on, she stood up and stretched her above her. Sakura moved to her window and peered out at the sun setting, she narrowed her eyes. _Why did I sleep in so late?_ shaking her head, she laughed.

Sakura walked to the door, and began to walk down the stairs, _Maybe I'm just hungry... _But as she slowed down on the stairs she heard voices, one female, and one male. A male voice? Who could that be? Shaking her head, she walked forward, and placed her head against the wall, to listen careful. _"... Then we can ask her if she will, yes?"_ Ask who what? Shrugging her shoulders, she walked all the way down the stairs and went right into the kitchen, until she heard a sharp gasp. "Sakura! You're awake! May I ask you something?" Sakura turned slowly to look at Tsunade, not expecting _that_ boy to be there. When her eyes registered him, she gulped and looked down. She had thought it was all a dream but really? it wasn't... Sakura looked back up and nodded her head; "What is it?"

Tsunade looked over her shoulder at Sasuke, and motioned him over, once he stood up he was standing right next to her, and she spoke her question. "Sasuke will be new to school, could you show him around, and maybe introduce him to some nice kids?" Sakura raised an eyebrows, and all that went through her mind was; _You are meaning to ask me, if I will stick with him all day?! _The first instinct that rose in Sakura's core was to say no way in all hell she would ever do that, but then she thought about it and her lips quirked into a smile and she nodded her head. "Yeah, I know what I can do, there is someone really special that he would take a liking to." Sasuke looked into her eyes and saw that gleam that was perfectly clear in her eyes and knew... He was screwed.

Sakura turned, and leaned over a bit, to look over at the window, seeing it get even darker, she raised her hands, and nodded. "Alright, Tsu. I'm going to bed, make sure Sasuke is awake by the time we have to get going." Tsunade threw her arms around Sakura and whispered into her ear, "You're doing so well with this, thank you, so much..." Sakura gave a slight roll of her eyes and nodded her head, "Yeah..." She said before she moved up the stairs and went into her room, she got dressed into her skimpy night gown, and curled under her blankets, her eyes closing and sleep finding her soon. Sasuke looked at Tsunade and smiled; "I think I'll be going to bed here too, got a big day tomorrow." He grumbled, walking up the same stairs and going to the room across from Sakura's, that was marked. _Sasuke Uchiha._


	3. Chapter 3: New Plan

**Chapter 3:**

When Sakura went into her bed, she tilted her head back and sighed; the next day would be hard on her since Karin would be expecting the answer... and Naruto's nagging... Everything... she closed her eyes and then she relaxed slipping into a dreamless sleep. A couple hours later, she sat up in bed, and gave out a long yawn, she wasn't tired and she would make this day better than she knew it would be. She hopped off her bed and walked into the bathroom that was hooked to her room, washing her hands, and then her face, she applied a little bit of make-up, and the combed her hair. "Perfect!" She giggled and then looked around her room for her regular outfit that fit her well, and just made her who she was. After a few minutes of looking she finally spotted it and walked to it slipping the cloth over her bare skin, and smiling to herself.

After her clothes were in place she walked towards the full body mirror she had in her room, and looked herself over. She nodded and smiled; she looked great. Grabbing her book bag off of her bed she started to go down the steps of the stairs, when her eyes met dark ones at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh… you're awake…" She muttered under her breath, almost wishing he would have slept in, but no, he didn't. Sasuke flashed her an crooked smile and nodded his head. "I didn't want to be late for my first day… So I made sure to get up extra early…" Sakura nodded her head and made her way over to the refrigerator. "Are you going to be too tired to walk to school? Or walk home because that's what we do…" Sakura peeked a glanced at him over her shoulder, arching her eyebrow.

Sasuke had crossed his arms over his chest, and tilted his head; "Before I answer, answer my question… Sakura, do you really not remember me?" That was new! She was not expecting to hear that… what did he mean? Remember him? Tilting her head curiously, Sakura shook her head, ignoring the question she tapped her fingers against her arms and then he nodded; "Okay then… I'll be fine to walk…" Nodding, Sakura had pulled out a bottle of water, and popped the cap, drinking the water, that sent shivers down her spine. Sasuke watched her with careful eyes; he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Listen, I have already eaten, I'm going to wait outside for you, but don't worry, take your time; and if we are late…? I'm sure it wouldn't matter…" He smiled and left.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and put the cap back onto the water bottle, putting it in her book bag. She grabbed a nutrition bar that her aunt had started to get and walked out towards Sasuke, looking at him once and then walking forward, towards the school. When Sasuke saw Sakura walking forward he followed her and smiled once he caught up with her. "So, fill me in who all am I meeting?" Sakura held up her hand and pointed forward; her aunt's… Sauke's father's condo wasn't too far from the school and they could see everyone outside waiting for them. "The blonde right there… That Ino. She can be a horn dog sometimes, but when you get to know her she's really rather sweet." Breath. "The one with purple hair, that is Hinata. She the quiet shy girl." Sakura's eyes narrowed when she didn't see the normal redhead.

Yeah, she and Karin didn't get along but they were in the same group. "Well, usually there is a redhead there too… Her name is Karin, and I do think you guys would be perfect for one another…" She smiled at Sasuke and he shook his head. "Girls are really… They really don't care about anything but boys, do they?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and shook her head, walking faster. Three strikes and you're out buddy; better keep your head on… By the time Sasuke caught up with her, she was already standing by the quiet and the horn dog girl. Sasuke looked at both of them and wiggled his fingers. "Hey, my name is Sasuke." Ino stepped forward, narrowing her eyes; "Nice to meet you. I am Ino." Sasuke gave a polite nod.

Hinata, who was slightly hiding behind Sakura, she looked at Sasuke, and began to mumble something and since his eyes were on Ino, he heard just her voice and glanced towards her, "Did you say something?" Hinata blushed darkly, and whispered. "H-hi S-Sasuke-kun… I-I'm H-Hinata…" Sasuke gave her a tender smile, and held his hand out for her to shake, which she did. "It's nice to meet you, Hinata." The look in her pale purple eyes, made Sasuke worried that she was going to faint, "Ummm, are you alright?" Sakura turned to look at her friend and laughed, "she's fine just feeling a bit faintish, right?" With a nod, Sakura continued. "Where is Karin?" Ino looked at her and pointed to, inside the school where the nurse's office.

At that instant, the door opened and a redhead walked out of the office, which walked straight out onto the property and towards Sakura. "Sakura! You're la-" She paused as she looked at Sasuke and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" Sakura tilted her head, and smiled. "Karin, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is a friend named Karin. She's the one I told you about?" He looked at her, and they shared a silent conversation, and then he nodded his head, and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Karin." She grinned, and then Sakura was being pulled to the side; Ino looked at her, "Are you serious? He's the first hot guy, and you pawn him off on the salope?" At hearing Ino use the French word for slut, she giggled.

Sakura took a hold of Ino's waist and started to guide her towards the school, "Can we talk about this during class?" Ino grunted, and Sakura called over her shoulder. "Listen, Sasuke meet me in the front office after school." He gave a curt nod and followed Karin in the building. During their first class, Sakura was sitting in the back with Ino and Hinata at both her sides, she was ogling Kakashi. "Man... If I had the guts to take that off of him and just... Unf!" Hinata made a face, and Ino started laughing. "Don't worry Hinata... Our Sakura is getting into the phase of boys..." She made playful wiggly eyebrows and Hinata started giggling. Ino looked to Sakura; "Alright, explain."

Sakura looked down and sighed, "My aunt sold the condo because we are running out of money... and Sasuke's father bought the place, but I don't care if he's the 'hottest guy ever!'" Sakura groaned, "I'm just waiting til he gets his heart broken from Karin, to tell his daddy to leave, be forever gone!" Ino shared a look with Hinata and they both smiled, "Don't you know you are supposed to do that part yourself? Make him like you, and once he says he loves you? CRUSH HIM!" She had spoken too loud for Kakashi walked up to the table and looked at Ino, "Have something to share the world?" Ino shrugged; "Guys are hot." Kakashi rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Why do I expect different from you?"

Sakura and Ino had all their classes together, and during the day they would talk about their newly formed plan of getting Sasuke out of town. Sakura grinned slowly, and then she walked to the front office, and leaned against the wall waiting. A woman behind the counter looked at her and tilted her head. "You do know school ended about half an hour ago?" Sakura smiled apologetically, "Yeah, I'm waiting for the new arrival-" before she could finish she heard a very... Manly scream, she tilted her head and saw Sasuke running towards them, Karin had his shirt in her hands, and half her shirt off. "God Karin..." when Sasuke finally reached her, Sakura walked up to Karin and snagged his shirt from her grasp.

"I don't this this belongs to you." She smirked and turned to face Sasuke; "Oh by the way, Karin, you want someone to like you for you...? Stop being such a salope." Karin narrowed her eyes, and Sakura handed Sasuke his shirt and began to walk away from him towards the entrance to the school, walking home. Once he caught up with her, they said nothing. They reached the condo, and she went to her room, cranked up the music, to ear blasting volume, and stripped down to her bra and panties, both grey as she just relaxed in her bed with a book. Of course she didn't expect to see Sasuke barging in, but when he did, she just looked at him. "I-I just wanted to..." He paused as his eyes scaled her body. "Tell you... I had nothing to do with what Karin did..." She nodded and after a slight hesitation... He left to his room, to distract his mind from Sakura's very well defined body.


End file.
